The Cordelia Chase Show
by ChrissTheFreak
Summary: After the Fall of Los Angeles Demons, Vampires and Creatures of the darkness became the norm. Their secrets were revealed and most of them became a part of the society. They live normal lives among humans, they have jobs and families. Cordelia Chase became a talk show host and her show 'The Cordelia Chase Show' deals with recovering demons and the problems they face.


**Cordelia Chase**: Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen and Welcome to The Cordelia Chase Show. My name is Cordelia Chase and I'll be your host. We have a special guest with us tonight. Charity used to be evil. She now has a soul. Please welcome Charity.

**Cordelia**: Charity, Welcome to my show.

**Charity**: Thank you for having me.

**Coderia**: So, tell us about yourself. Where did you grow up? How old were you when you turned?

**Charity**: Well... I grew up in Arizona and I moved to LA a couple of years ago. One night I was walking back to my house, I was 18 at the time. Some guys jumped me and stole my bag. I was laying in a dark alley and my arm was bleeding. A tall, good-looking man came up to me and bit my neck. That's all I remember. Next thing I know, I'm digging my way out of my grave.

**Cordeli**a: That must've been awful. What happened next?

**Charity**: It took me a while to... Well... Adjust. The thirst took over and I had to.. I had to kill. I couldn't help it. It's like I couldn't control my own body. I was still there mentally, but physically my body belonged to a demon.

**Cordelia**: That's terrible. I can't even imagine the things you've been through.

**Charity**: Well it's all over now. It's something I had to work on for a very long time. You know... Trying to forget, and deal with everything.

**Cordelia**: That's so inspirational. We have to take a short break but when we come back, Charity will tell us about the experience of getting back her soul. Don't go anywhere.

**THIS PROGRAM IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY 'CRUOR' THE BEST QUALITY SYNTHETIC BLOOD ON THE MARKET**

**Cordelia**: Welcome back. My name is Cordelia Chase and this is The Cordelia Chase Show. Tonight our special guest is a vampire. Charity used to evil but she now has a soul. So Charity when did you get your soul back?

**Charity**: After the fall of Los Angeles most vampires and demons started causing chaos out on the streets. I was one of them. So many people died that night. It was awful. After you and your friends closed the gates to hell we didn't have to hide anymore. Everyone knew about our existence. We got a choice. Get a soul or die. I didn't want to die so I went to one of the centers that was set up at an old high school. That's where my soul was returned to me. I didn't feel a thing until it was over. That's when the memories started to come back. I was then put in quarantine for a week. And here I am. A year later.

**Cordelia**: That's a fascinating story. And how do you feel now?

**Charity**: That depends. I mean I'm still a vampire, I just don't have to kill anymore. I drink synthetic blood like all the other vamps, but at least I am alive.

**Cordelia**: And how are you treated by the public? There was a recent increase in discrimination against vampires and demons.

**Charity**: It's really hard sometimes. People are still getting used to the fact that we actually exist. Sometimes I don't even tell people what I really am. At the end of the day I just want to be accepted. I'm trying to have a normal life... Well... To an extent. I am a vampire after all.

**Cordelia**: Do you have anything to say to the audience and the people watching?

**Charity**: Yes. I just want to say that although it might be hard for some people to understand, all I am asking for is acceptance. I want to be respected and live the rest of my life in peace. After all we've been through so much in the last couple of years. There's no need for hatred.

**Cordelia**: Thank you so much for being here tonight. We are unfortunately out of time. Please join us again next week. I'll be talking to Anya Jenkins, the ex-vengeance demon who is now married and runs a shop called The Magic Box. I am Cordelia Chase and this is The Cordelia Chase Show. Good Night everyone.


End file.
